


clicked your heels and wished for me

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:“I know the world’s a broken boneBut melt your headaches, call it home”- Panic! at the Disco, “Northern Downpour”(Sequel to cock it and pull it)





	clicked your heels and wished for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



> (Sequel to [cock it and pull it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12200091))

It doesn’t take long for the surge of hormones to disappear as quickly as it had appeared, and it leaves Tadashi on the floor of a dark closet, absently wiping his hand against his sweatpants while his best friend stares at him, face still half pressed into the bed. Neither of them pay much attention to Kuroo cleaning up and moving around, keeping their eyes on each other instead. Tsukishima lets Kuroo adjust him as he wants, finally breaking eye contact while Kuroo maneuvers him into sitting up. Tadashi blinks, the moment broken, and tucks himself away before wishing fervently to fall through the floor as Kuroo slowly eases the closet door open.

Kuroo holds out a hand carefully, like Tadashi is a delicate thing that he doesn’t want to frighten away. He’s strong but gentle as he pulls Tadashi to his feet, and then they’re both next to the bed, where Kuroo nudges Tadashi to sit next to Tsukishima. He sits hesitantly, knee just barely touching Tsukishima’s, and stares into his lap until Kuroo completes their makeshift circle and claps his hands softly together.

“So.” Tadashi looks up then, apology already on his lips, to find Tsukishima glaring at Kuroo and blushing fiercely. Kuroo grins but otherwise ignores him, threading his fingers together and resting his hands in his lap. “Now that all the pesky sexual tension is gone we can get to the Talk.”

Tadashi can feel his face color again at the mention of what they’d just done, and he rushed to get his apology out before Tsukishima asks him to leave and not come near him again. “I’m really sorry! Kuroo sent me a message and I don’t-”

He doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes until they fly open at the familiar snort. Tsukishima is still red faced, but he’s raising a single eyebrow at Kuroo, arms crossed over his chest. “Of course it was Kuroo.” His voice is soft when it’s directed at Tadashi, as soft as Tsukishima ever gets, though it has a touch of steel when he turns to back to Kuroo. “Did you think this through at all?”

Kuroo’s grin is bright, his pointy teeth flashing in the light as he turns his face to Tsukishima. “I did, yes. You wouldn’t listen so I had to resort to desperate measures. Now it’s time for you to talk about your feelings, finally.”

Tsukishima reddens a bit more at that, and Tadashi can’t help being just a tiny bit hopeful. His voice comes out quiet, almost a squeak, still a bit afraid that Tsukishima is going to order him out of his life at any moment. “Feelings?”

Kuroo laughs lightly as Tsukishima grumbles something that Tadashi can’t quite hear, and then he pats them both on the shoulder before sliding off the bed and ambling back out of the bedroom. He pauses briefly in the doorway. “You guys talk, I’ll make some lunch.”

And then he’s gone. Tsukishima sighs and Tadashi turns back toward him hesitantly, waits for Tsukishima to say whatever he’s gearing himself up for. Eventually Tsukishima huffs and smacks his hands on his knees. “I like you.”

Tadashi’s not quite sure what he was expecting, but that wasn’t it. “I. Kuroo?” He gestures vaguely toward the rest of the apartment.

“He likes you too, and he refused to say anything if I didn’t first, though apparently meddling in other ways was okay. Idiot.”

Tsukishima is still red, and Tadashi’s still not quite sure if he’s heard properly, but then Tsukishima reaches out and takes one of his hands, and Tadashi bursts into motion, throwing himself around Tsukishima’s neck. Luckily they’re on the bed, and when Tsukishima flops backward with the force neither of them get hurt, though Tsukishima lets out a huff of displaced air.

With Tsukishima’s arms around him, and Kuroo chuckling from the doorway where he’s looking over them, Tadashi feels like just maybe things aren’t always as bad as they seem. Sometimes you just have to take a chance and hope that you end up exactly where you need. And sometimes where you need is simply home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
